a shadow of the past
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: the digidestined get together over the summer holiday and end up in the digital world. this story has takari, dakari(don't hate me!), taiora, mimato, and slight kenlei. r+r PLEASE! last chapter. unless you guys want an epilogue and sequel.
1. the movie

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's note: this is my first story and I'm proud of it. I'm also pretty sure no one has the same plot as mine. If you do I'm sorry but I didn't copy you. Also I'm sorry for any ooc-ness. In this story the characters (for now) are as follows:  
Tai, Izzy, Sora, and matt are: 18 years old  
TK, Kari, and Davis are: 14 years old  
Mimi is: 17 years old  
Joe is: 19 years old  
Cody is: 12 years old  
And Yolei and ken are: 15 years old  
Joe has finished his first year of college, and Mimi still lives in America. Everything else is just about the same as the series. (P.S. no one is dating yet except Ken and Yolei. For that story send me reviews and I'll put it up) also Matt and TK's parents are back together and live together  
"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
*...*- Sound  
^...^- Scene change  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the digimon or the digidestined or the crests or gennai, etc. I do own the plot and my digimon. Please don't sue me!!  
~*~  
  
"AHHHHH!!"  
"SHHHHH!"  
This had been the seventh time the girl with amber hair had screamed in the first 15 minutes the movie had been playing.  
"You know Sora, if you're that scared I can always stop it."  
His chocolate coloured eyes glanced worriedly at the girl.  
"Or we could lock you up somewhere..."  
"MATT!"  
It was a Friday night and Tai had invited his two best friends, Sora and Matt, for a horror movie marathon. He had also invited TK, Matt's younger brother to keep Kari, his little sister, company. He knew Sora would get scared and scream, but he also knew it would get her closer to him.   
"Hey! Some of us are still interested in the movie!!" The young blond boy shouted at the fighting trio that occupied the couch. He and Kari were lying in front of the TV.   
"Yeah sure...that's not all your interested in, is it?" provoked Tai. Everyone knew that TK had had a crush on Kari since they were 8 years old, everyone, that is, except Kari.   
"What did you just say?" Asked TK, knowing very well what Tai had said and meant.  
"Yeah Tai. Are you implying that my dear innocent baby brother is staring at something else other than the TV?" Matt added sarcastically, siding with Tai against TK.  
"Why don't you all shut up?" Questioned the slightly agitated girl they had been hinting about, oblivious to the blush that had quickly spread across TK's face.  
*YOU'VE GOT MAIL*  
"Great. I'll stop it and just quickly check my e-mail." Tai got up and headed towards the now active computer screen. Then he added, "You know...to give Sora a break"  
"Hey! I'm not that afraid Tai." Sora lied, but deep down she was grateful that he had stopped it.  
"Yeah, sure." Muttered matt. He knew of Tai's plan. He also knew it was working like a charm. 'To bad Mimi isn't here though' he thought sadly and turned his attention back to Tai.   
"Hey guess what!!! It's an e-mail from Mimi!"  
Tai had known that would get matt's interest. For a long time now he had known about matt's ever growing crush on Mimi. But he never knew how long matt really had the CRUSH. Matt got up and stood behind Tai reading the letter, checking for any mention of him...  
  
TO: "Tai Kamiya" sOcCeR_bOy18@aol.com  
FROM: "Mimi Tachikawa" pink_voiceusa@hotmail.com  
SUBJECT: Digidestined  
  
Hey Tai! How's Japan? Hope Sora and Kari are doing fine. Yes I know you like Sora. No, don't deny it. Anyways, guess what? Ok, I'll tell you. I'm visiting next Saturday for the whole summer!! Yeah. I got out a week earlier than you guys, but I'm not that lucky `cause I have to pack. How's the other digidestined? Maybe we can get together sometime. A movie? Well incase you wanted to chat or matt or the other digidestined wanted to, I'll be on a chat at 6:oo pm your time in yahoo. Maybe I'll see one of you guys there! Hey e-mail me back or come chat. Cya!  
Hugs~ Meems.  
P.S. Tell Matt I said hi.  
  
  
  
"She says she's coming to Tokyo on Saturday for the summer. She suggested we get all the digidestined together for a movie and a picnic." Tai said after finishing the e-mail.  
"Great idea." Kari was the first to respond. "We can see a movie this Saturday when she gets in."  
"Tell her I'll drive over and pick her up." Sora had just got a new car and was dying to test it out. "And if you like, Kari, you and Yolei can come, too."  
"Sure."  
Matt seemed a little happier after he finished reading the letter and just caught the last bits of the conversation decided to add a piece of his mind. "Yeah and we can pick the movie!" he grinned evilly. Sora caught on quickly.  
"Ok. Just don't let tai decide." she was starting to catch on to what Tai was up to but still didn't know why.  
Matt was still grinning while he said, "Tai. Why don't you tell Sora what Mimi mentioned at the top?"   
Tai turned red and hurriedly whispered to Matt to shut up.  
"What about the top?" Questioned Sora.  
Tai just flopped back down on the couch muttering. He decided to tell Sora when to pick up Mimi instead.  
"Well she's arriving here at 11:30 am so you guys can pick her up then go straight to the mall. We'll meet you there at 1:00, ok?"  
"Sure!"  
"Ok. Let's get this movie back on." Tai said as he put in the movie and pressed play.  
"Oh great" was the only response he got. (From Sora of course!)  
"AHHHHH!!"  
"SHHHHH!!"  
  
----  
^Sora's car, Saturday after picking up Mimi. ^  
  
"So Sora, when are you and Tai gonna go out?" Mimi asked as they were flying down the highway. Mimi's flight had been delayed for half an hour due to bad weather, so they had to hurry if they wanted to get to the mall fast. Sora decided to take a short cut on the highway.  
"Mimi! I don't like Tai." Sora yelled at Mimi without taking her eyes off the road.  
Then she heard snickering coming from the back seat.  
"What??!"  
Kari seemed to think Sora's response was hilarious.  
"Yeah, but you were all over him during that horror movie marathon." Kari said, making a blush creep up Sora's neck. Mimi was trying hard to stifle a laugh.  
"Hey! Like you weren't all over TK?" Sora replied with a smirk. She took a quick glance in the rearview mirror. She was satisfied with the look on Kari's face and the colour she was slowly turning. Kari, like TK was extremely shy when it came to her feelings. Everyone else knew about her feelings but TK, but she kept denying it.  
"So...um...how was the ride over Meems?" Kari desperately tried to change the subject. But Sora and Mimi were faster.  
"Nice try, Kari. We know you like him and you do make a better couple than if you went out with Davis." With that last statement Mimi made a disgusted face.  
"B-but I don't like TK." Stammered Kari. Even though she knew it would get her nowhere she kept trying to deny it. 'Am I that obvious?' she wondered to herself.  
"Yeah! You 'don't' like him as much as Sora 'doesn't' like Tai." Exclaimed Mimi. Even though Sora denied her feelings she knew Kari loved TK and Mimi knew that as well.  
"But I don't like Tai!" she denied once again starting an argument with Mimi.  
"Yes you do!" knowing that Mimi and Sora could be at each other for days before anyone would give, Kari looked for a chance to change in the subject. That's when she noticed the unusually quiet girl sitting next to her in the back seat.  
"What about Yolei and Ken?" she asked quickly diverting the attention of the two girls.  
"They aren't fun to tease because they don't deny their feelings and they're dating. You two on the other hand will be tortured until you give in. Ha." Mimi explained. But just like Mimi knew who they liked, Sora and Kari knew who Mimi secretly liked.  
"Oh, yeah? Well what about you and Matt??" Sora popped the question.  
"What??!" Mimi shrieked. Just like Sora and Kari she kept trying to deny her feelings. That's when Kari piped up from the backseat.  
"Yeah, we all know you've been chatting and talking to each other for a while now. A lot."  
"That's not true." Mimi kept denying. But luckily Kari had spent time with Matt's little brother and knew all about what strange things Matt did at home.  
"Yeah it is. TK told me his last phone bill was jammed with phone calls to America. He also was grounded for so many calls." Kari finished with a giggle. It was true the month before Matt had been grounded for a month and banned from the telephone for 3 months, so he stuck to e-mails.  
"Not funny. Were just friends." Mimi tried to put in. Sora couldn't stop laughing. She only just managed to say   
"Then how come you don't talk to your other friends that much?" Mimi didn't know what to say but found the perfect way out.  
"Hey! We're here!"  
"You're lucky." Sora replied knowing Mimi wanted to change the subject but she was right, they were already at the mall and could see the figures of the others waiting for them.  
"I wonder what movie they chose." Asked Yolei, trying to break the silence. They all didn't know except Kari. She knew exactly what movie they were going to see.   
"Knowing my brother, he's conned everyone into watching 'Hannibal'."  
Sora knew she would be tortured again by the movie, but she knew if she sat next to Tai she would enjoy it even if she never saw it. They met up with the guys and everyone said hello to Mimi before going up to the ticket booth. Everyone had put their money together and they were going to get all the tickets at once. Tai stepped up to the counter and slid the money to the girl.  
"Twelve tickets for Hannibal please!" he said cheerfully, smiling inward when he heard Sora groan behind him.  
  
  
To be continued...   



	2. the crests

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
Chapter 2-  
  
^ Walking to the park from their cars, after the movie. ^  
  
"Tai you are sooo dead! Hey, come back here!" Sora cried as she dropped her bag and started to chase Tai.   
"I have to agree with Sora. That was a horrible movie." Mimi exclaimed as the group watched Sora chase Tai. The girls had to agree with Mimi.  
"I don't think I can ever eat fried foods again." Insisted Yolei with a look of disgust on her face.  
"Airline food." Kari added. The boys disagreed. They thought it was the best thing since sliced bread. While they ere talking, Davis asked Kari if he could speak to her. They slowed down just a bit so they were a few feet from the rest. 'Now's my chance to ask her out! I better do it loud enough so I can make TK jealous.' Davis thought to himself.  
"Kari I was wondering if you wanted to go for a pizza on Saturday with me?" Davis asked. His plan worked. Kari said yes and TK overheard everything. 'If Kari really likes him than you should just back off. I'll ask her later if she really does and if she says yes then I'll leave her alone.' TK told himself.  
But when they got to their site TK never got the chance to. Davis was everywhere she was. Then he got his answer as they were talking about their old teachers. Davis was sitting beside Kari. He knew that TK had been watching him and Kari so he decided to do something to make TK feel even worse. He leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek.  
When TK saw that Kari only blushed he knew what his answer was he got up deciding he needed to get away from them.  
"I need a drink." He mumbled and took off running. It was then that Kari knew what had happened. She knew that TK was upset by the kiss so she decided to follow him.  
"I'll go with him." She said. And before Davis could follow she had already disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^  
"TK!" cried Kari. "TK where are you?" she kept calling his name. 'Now I know something was wrong with what he saw. Could he be jealous? No, TK's not like that. Is he?' she thought to herself.   
"TK!" she called out once more hoping he would answer her.  
"Kari?" a familiar voice came to her. She followed the sound and came out of the bushes to find TK bent over the grass.  
"There you are. I've-" but TK cut her off.  
"Come here." He said quietly still bent over the grass.  
"What is it?" she questioned coming up behind him. As she came closer she gasped at what she saw in TK's hands.  
"It's...it's our crests!" he replied handing Kari her own. Scattered across the grass lay the other seven crests. TK reached over to pick up his own when suddenly a brilliant white light appeared and both TK and Kari were sucked through, leaving behind Kari's camera and TK's lucky hat.  
  
^10 minutes later^  
  
Tai was getting worried. 'Something bad must have happened to them.' He thought to himself.  
"Maybe someone should go looking for them." Offered Sora, reading Tai's mind." it's ok. I'm sure nothing has happened to them." She whispered to Tai. Almost as soon as Sora had suggested it, Davis had already volunteered. He didn't want TK to get Kari after all the hard work he had done.  
"Ok, but come straight back." Sora said protectively.  
"And don't kill TK." Matt added. Everyone knew why Davis had offered to search for Kari.  
"Sure." He replied and took off in the direction Kari and TK had gone.  
  
^Later^  
  
Minutes later Davis had returned carrying a number of items but no Kari or TK.  
"Hey tai! Matt!" he called the worried brothers over. "They aren't anywhere to be found but I did find Kari's camera and TK's hat next to a bunch of necklaces with our crests on them." Davis held up the things in his hands.  
"Hey! Those are our tags and crests." She exclaimed as she grabbed her own crest from Davis and examined it.  
"TK and Kari's crests are missing." Izzy stated the obvious. Once the crests were with their owners the digidestined were pulled through the same portal that TK and Kari had disappeared through.  
  
^Somewhere...where? Read to find out^  
  
"OOF!" exclaimed the three digidestined as they landed on the soft ground one on top of the other.  
"Davis! Get off me, you're crushing my leg." Complained Yolei having the luck of being on the bottom of the pile.  
"I would but Cody's sitting on me." Replied Davis.  
"Oh, sorry." After struggling for a few minutes they finally untangled themselves and started to notice their surroundings.  
"I think we're in the digital world." Yolei remarked glancing at her change in wardrobe. Everyone agreed. They had landed in the middle of a lush forest.  
"We should look for the others." Said Cody.   
They set off in one direction in hopes of finding something or someone familiar. After a few minutes they were started to get an edgy feeling and Davis had started to complain. They were about to give up when they heard someone talking through a bunch of trees and bushes. They ran through to find two boys talking to each other. One was tall, wore glasses and carried a large medical bag over one shoulder. The other had a huge head of hair and a set of goggles on top of it all. The goggles looked strangely like Davis' pair.  
"Hey Yolei! Davis, Cody have any of you seen the others?" asked the shorter one as if he knew them.  
"Who are you?" countered Davis cautiously. They looked familiar but he wasn't taking any chances. The shorter of the two answered the question.  
"It's me, Tai and Joe." He responded to the astonished faces of the 'younger' digidestined.  
"You're Tai?!" asked Yolei whose mouth was hanging open.  
"And you're Joe?!" added Davis. Cody was speechless.  
"Yep." Replied a younger-looking Joe.  
"I think when we got here we became younger." Tai said, first looking at his clothes then glancing at Joe who nodded in agreement.  
"Try 5 years Tai,' he said gesturing to their clothes. "these are the clothes we wore when we first came to the digiworld." In his mind, tai agreed.  
"I'm just glad we don't think 5 years younger, too." Tai exclaimed with a shudder. Joe seemed to know exactly what tai meant.  
"yeah. I'd still have my allergies and pessimistic attitude and you'd be arrogant, idiotic and covered with bruises."  
"Kinda sounds like Davis!" Yolei exclaimed. The remark sailed right over his head. But Tai looked confused.  
"Bruises?" he asked.  
"Remember all the fights you and Matt got into?" Joe recalled. "Kind of sounds like Davis and TK's feud." He added.  
"We should go look for the others." Cody reminded them. They nodded and continued their search.  
  
^Meters away^  
  
Meanwhile Sora, Izzy and Ken were also looking for the others. They too, were 5 years younger than they should have been.  
"Tai!" called Sora. "Mimi! Matt!" Izzy had out his laptop and was trying to pinpoint the other digidestined's location.  
"Yolei!" cried Ken. He had also been 'shrunk' but no one had an explanation as to why they all were younger.  
"Ok." Exclaimed Izzy finally looking up from his computer. He had found someone. "The nearest digidestined is walking on the other side of those bushes there." He said pointing to a wall of green leaves.  
"Tai!" Sora cried one more time before bursting through the leaves and landing right on top of Tai.  
"Sora?" Tai said looking at the girl in his arms and smiled at the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks as she suddenly realized the position she was in. Through the hole Sora had created came Izzy and Ken. Sora quickly climbed off of Tai and stood up. Izzy was the first one to start talking, breaking the silence.  
"So I guess you were affected too, huh?" he asked Tai and Joe.  
"Yeah, but the new digidestined weren't." Tai replied. Yolei was confused.  
"Who are you now?" she bluntly asked. Izzy realized that they wouldn't recognize the original digidestined because they had changed over the years. 'Wait till they see Mimi!' he thought to himself. He gestured to Sora before replying.  
This is Sora, me: Izzy, and this," he said nodding towards Ken. "Is Ken." Yolei had a mix of emotions flowing across her face: pity, sadness, guilt. The more dominant was shock.  
"Ken!!" exclaimed the other two digidestined. They all had been staring at the new arrivals. Joe spoke up bringing them back to their senses.  
"So Izzy, what do you think happened?" he asked knowing if anyone knew what had happened then Izzy would be that person. He was right.  
"These crests are the ones that brought us here and changed us. I believe we are in the bodies of ourselves when we first arrived on File Island. But only the original digidestined have changed which means that if Kari and TK are here too than they are approximately 8 years old again." He replied, explaining his theory.  
"Ok. First we find Matt and Mimi. Then we'll plan our next move." He took charge.  
As they started to walk, Sora whispered quite audibly:  
"Even at 13, with people older than him, he still thinks he's the leader."  
"I heard that." Tai replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
A/N: so how did you like it? I've already started on chapter three. The group will find Matt and Mimi. They will also fiind out what happened to Kari and TK. Is it linked with their age suddenly changing? What part do the crests play in all this? Wait and see. Oh and please review. I love to read all my reviews even if they are bad, plus I always write back. 


	3. finding matt and mimi

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then I could... um anyways! The only thing I own is my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy!  
A/N: this was written before the world tour so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Like with Mimi and Gennai  
  
Preview-the digidestined find Matt and Mimi, along with someone from their past. This person could help them find out what has happened to TK and Kari.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"Matt!" Tai called again. They had been searching for ten minutes and still hadn't found anyone.  
"Mimi!" Sora cried out. They had reached a lake when Izzy stopped everyone.  
"Hey you guys, listen. I think I can hear singing." Everyone stopped and strained to listen. Sure enough they all could hear faint singing that seemed to come from across the lake. But in order to follow the voice they would have to cross the water in 3 swan shaped pedal boats.  
Joe took a step back with a horrified expression on his face.  
"Hey Tai. Doesn't this whole thing seem frighteningly familiar? I mean the singing, the swan boats, having to cross the lake to find Matt and Mimi?" he asked putting emphasis on the last word. At first Tai was confused but then it dawned on him and he groaned at the memory.  
"Oh, no." no one else knew what the two were talking about. No one else had been there.  
"Let's just hope we don't have to climb all those stairs again." Joe added before climbing into a swan boat followed by the rest of the digidestined.  
  
^20 minutes later...halfway up a large set of stone steps. ^  
  
"Go figure." Joe groaned. "Of course with my luck we'll have to do the dungeon thing again."  
"How...much...further?" Huffed Davis. He was very out of shape and looked about ready to collapse.   
"We're here." replied Izzy. Standing at the top of the stairs in front of them was a huge mansion. Only Tai, Sora and Joe seemed to know where they were.  
"I was right. It's the same place." Joe exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked curiously.  
Joe retold the story,  
"Well before we fought Myotismon, we were separated by tai's disappearance. When he returned he worked hard at getting all of us back together. First he found TK then he came across me and Matt. We split up, Matt and TK going off in one direction to find Izzy, and me and Tai went for Mimi." Joe explained. Tai finished off where Joe started.  
"We had to cross this lake, on those boats, climb these stairs and try to convince 'Princess Spoiled Brat' to come with us but it was actually Sora who finally got to her." He added.  
"Yeah, Mimi was a total pain." Joe said. He seemed okay with it now but Tai went into 'Davis' mode.  
"She even had the nerve to throw us in the dungeon. Humph." He was obviously still ticked off about what had happened.  
They walked towards the voices, which were coming from the other side of a large door. They opened the door to reveal a large ballroom. It was filled with speakers and dancing lights. In the middle of the room was a stage. There were two kids on the stage singing into the mics.  
"Ok. That's gotta be matt but who's the girl? I've never seen her before." Yolei whispered to Sora, just as the pair was finishing up the song.  
"That was great!" exclaimed Sora who hadn't heard Yolei. Luckily Davis repeated her question in his own blunt way.  
"Who are you?" he asked interrupting the girls' conversation. The girl had the worst fashion sense they had ever seen. (Sorry, Mimi fans!) She had on an oversized cowboy hat, and a frilled dress. Everything was pink. She looked at her clothes as if to say, Why don't you recognize me? Then realized what it was.   
"Oh yeah." She replied in a familiar tone. "I forgot how much I had changed. I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." She announced. The jaws of the four digidestined, who had only known her after she moved, dropped to the ground.  
"Mimi!?!?!! No way!" shrieked Yolei 'I can't believe Mimi wore that! She looks totally different!' Yolei thought to herself. Cody interrupted her thoughts bringing her back to the conversation.  
"I never knew you could sing." He said in approval.  
"We knew." Tai and Joe responded simultaneously.  
" The last time I heard you sing was just before we were chased by those Numemon. We were in that sewer system, remember?" stated Izzy, chuckling at the memory.  
"Yeah but she sounded horrible then." Laughed Matt. They continued to reminisce until they were interrupted by a short man clearing his throat to get their attention. He was floating in a soft white light that came from a machine in the ground.  
"Ahem." He said patiently. Izzy was the first to notice him.  
"Hey! It's Gennai!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
"Who?" asked Cody. Neither him, nor Yolei, Davis or even Ken had ever met him before. No one answered his question.  
"Hello, children. It's nice to see you all again but we have a problem. Come to my house and I'll explain. Your digimon are already here. I'm pretty sure you know the way. Oh and Yolei, Davis Cody and ken I'll introduce myself when you arrive." And with that his hologram disappeared leaving the kids to wonder what other problems they had other than the obvious, that they had mysteriously shrunk and that TK and Kari had disappeared. They were afraid of what else went wrong in the digiworld.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What happens? What does Gennai know? Does he know anything about what has happened to them?? Will I ever finish this story? Read to find out!!!  
You are lucky because I was planning on posting this chapter then working on the next one. I've decided to post them at the same time so you can read more and I'll feel better (not rushed!). Hope you like it! Now on to the fourth chapter!  



	4. at gennai's

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then I would... um anyways! The only thing I own is my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
^At Gennai's house^  
  
The group of kids walked into Gennai's house to be bombarded by balls of flesh, fur, scales and feathers.  
"Tai!!" shouted Agumon as he jumped into Tai's arms. That's when he noticed that Tai was smaller.  
"Why are we all younger?" he asked. The digimon also seemed to have been affected but Tai held no answers.  
"I don't know buddy." He replied.  
"Hey Matt" Patamon called out. He had a worried expression on his small orange face. "Where's TK, Kari and Gatomon?" he questioned. But like Tai, Matt didn't know.  
"Maybe Gennai knows the answers to these questions." Was all he said.  
"Oh but I do." Said a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to find the real Gennai.  
"What happened?" Ken asked.  
"Kari and TK have been kidnapped." He said.  
"What!? When? Why? By who?" the two brothers fired question after question at Gennai.  
"Calm down and I'll tell you. Come sit down and I'll tell you the whole story from the beginning." Gennai replied and led them to his living room. Once everyone was seated he continued.  
"They've been kidnapped by the same digimon who has warped the digital world's timeline. Everything is as it was 6 years ago." He explained.  
"But then why haven't we changed?" asked Cody.  
"Hold on let me finish." Said Gennai not answering his question. He continued.  
"The digimon I was referring to is Shadowmon. She is a very powerful digimon, who used an attack to open a rift in the digital timeline, bringing back most of the digimon you defeated 6 years ago. As of right now there is only one known digimon who has enough power to fight her and win. Even all together you cannot beat her. To fix the timeline you must one-by-one defeat the old digimon all over again-"  
"But that'll be easy!" interrupted Davis, but the others agreed.  
"Yeah. We're much stronger and we've got help!" exclaimed Tai.  
"But you're wrong." Said Gennai, drawing back the attention of the children. "You see, only the digidestined and digimon that defeated them before can stop them now. All others will be useless. Now to answer Cody's question. I believe the reason you three haven't been affected by the change in time is because I think it only affects things that were a part of the digital world 6 years ago. You weren't digidestined then because you weren't needed. It is true that you are useless to your friends but I believe you will all come away from this experience with something of value." He paused looking at Davis, Yolei and Cody.   
"There is a slight problem though." He continued. " The only way for your partners to digivolve to the next level is for each of you to relive the time they first reached that level. Tai and Greymon for example. For Agumon to digivolve to Greymon you must relive your feelings on that day. The battle with Shellmon, if I recall right. Do you understand?? He asked. Once everyone nodded their heads in agreement he continued.  
"Once they have reached ultimate, or in Matt and Tai's case mega, then one by one you will return to your original bodies. When the last child has returned to their body the rift will be fixed and the digimon will return to where they belong." He finished to looks of understanding among the children's faces. But Matt still had one more question.  
"So what does this Shadowmon want? And why did she kidnap with Kari and TK?"  
"She, like all the evil digimon you've encountered so far, wants to control the digital world and the real world as well. As for why she took Kari and TK. Well it has to do with their crests: hope and light. Together they are the most powerful elements. They are bonded together. If there is no hope then there is no light and vice versa. Without hope and light your crests cease to work as well. Without your crests to guide the digiworld then both worlds would be plunged into chaos. Darkness and despair, hope and lights opposites would rule." He explained. Suddenly everything was starting to fit together in their minds. Gennai continued.  
"If Shadowmon can eliminate one crest, either by killing the digidestined it belongs to or bringing them over to the dark side then it would be so easy to take over the digital world. If either TK or Kari becomes evil then their digimon can Darkdigivolve into either Ladydevimon or Devimon." Tai put two and two together.  
"They'll be unbeatable because their counterparts were the ones to destroy them in the first place." He exclaimed solemnly. It was true. Angemon had defeated Devimon and Angewomon had defeated Ladydevimon. But the news Gennai had just kept getting worse by the minute.  
"There is a loop hole however. Say for example if TK was turned evil, only Kari could bring him back and Devimon would cease to exist. Same thing would happen if the roles were reversed. But unfortunately if both were evil than nothing could reverse it and you would sadly have to destroy them before they destroyed you." He said not daring to look at any of their faces. But his news hit their brothers the hardest.  
"D...de...destroy them?" Matt asked with tears in his eyes. Mimi sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering words of comfort into the usually tough, emotionless rebel's ear. Tai was the opposite at first the words were so shocking he sat down quite suddenly, but his anger quickly took over. He had rage reflected in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Matt. We'll stop that digimon before she gets to them." He said with determination.  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter four. I'll work on chapter 5 as soon as this is posted. I promise the next chapter is filled with Tk and Kari. What will they do? Will they get to them in time or will Shadowmon claim them for her own evil? Wait and see. Also review. It'll get me working faster!! Thanks!   
Luv ya all!!  



	5. hell's hall(shadowmon's castle!)

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then I would... um anyways! The only thing I own is my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy! PS I finally have a chapter with TK and Kari!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
^Shadowmon's castle^  
  
When she finally woke up, all Kari could see was darkness. The last thing she could remember was being sucked through a blinding light after the discovery of her crest. That's when she remembered about the boy who had found her crest.  
"TK?" she called out hoping he was ok. The reply she got startled her.  
"Kari? Is that you?" replied an unusually high but familiar young male voice. She quickly recognized it though.  
"TK! Where are you? And what happened to your voice? You sound like you're 8 years old again." She asked hoping he was somewhere nearby. She heard movement then something warm brushed against her hand. She stifled a gasp.  
"Kari, I hope that was you cause if it wasn't then we're not alone in here." Asked TK much closer than he was just seconds ago.  
"Yeah." She replied suddenly feeling the need to whisper. She held up her hand and felt it go through TK's hair. For a second she kept her hands there until she felt TK sit down beside her against the wall.  
"What happened to your voice?" She repeated.  
"I don't know but I feel shorter, too." He replied.   
  
Suddenly a light erupted in front of them and they were finally able to see what they looked like. They both gasped at what they saw.  
"Welcome." Greeted an icy feminine voice from the doorway. A shadowy figure stepped up to the bars surrounding the cell they were in.  
"You are in you 8 year old bodies. My name is Shadowmon, and I have an offer for you. We can make this easy or I can take you by force. Either way you'll have to take the offer. Let's make this easy." Said the figure. She looked like a 20-year-old lady with shoulder-length hair and a figure-hugging dress that reached the floor. It was long-sleeved but billowed out at the elbows. She carried a staff that had a glowing crystal ball floating above it. Inside it seemed as if live shadows were swimming in it.  
"What kind of offer?" asked Kari, cautiously. The figure slightly intimidated her.  
"I want you two to join me on the dark side and help bring the digital world to its knees." She hissed with a laugh.  
"Never!" replied Kari and TK as he moved protectively in front of Kari.  
"We'll never join you." Added TK.  
"Fine. I kind of figured you would say that, but when I'm through with you, you'll wish you had reconsidered when I gave you the chance." Then she snapped her fingers and a new digimon appeared at her side. He was short and only just came to her waist. He looked like a small child, about five or six, but Kari and TK knew not to judge a book by its cover. Especially when it came to digimon. Then it spoke up with a hoarse whisper.  
"May I begin?" it asked with seemingly innocent eyes watching Shadowmon for a sign.  
"Yes." She replied without looking at the tiny digimon. "TK, Kari, let me introduce you to my loyal Memorymon. He has the ability to probe your memory and manipulate your dreams." She introduced the creature. It took a slight bow then held up a hand with his palm facing TK. Suddenly a fog like ball formed in his palm and shot out at TK.  
"ILLUSION!" he named his attack. "Show him his worst nightmare."  
Then the ball hit TK and quickly swallowed his body in a thick fog. The last thing she heard from him was his scream  
"AAHH! Kari! NOO!" he cried out her name and she instantly knew what his dream was. She rushed to where he had fallen and tried to assure him that she was indeed fine. But TK wouldn't respond. With her back turned to Shadowmon and her Memorymon, he launched a different attack, this time aimed at Kari.  
"Dream walk." He called and she was hit from behind. The last thing she remembered before going into a deep sleep was the ear-piercing scream she emitted in vain.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed she was nowhere near the castle she last remembered being. Not knowing anyone could hear her she thought aloud.  
"Where am I?" a soft comforting voice answered her question.  
"You are in a dream." Somehow the voice made her feel calm and unafraid.  
"What?" she asked the voice. She wanted to know how it happened.  
Memorymon has put you in a dream state and is tapping into yours and TK's memories. You cannot stop him or wake unless he wants you to." The voice replied sounding caring. Kari was horrified to know what was happening to her and TK and know she was powerless to stop it. But the sound of the voice was so soothing and hopeful she couldn't help but feel carefree.  
"Do not worry." The voice advised. "Believe in your inner powers, your friends and yourself most of all. You will triumph." Then Kari remembered the question she had wanted to ask from the start.  
"Who are you?"  
I am the being of the light." The voice replied "kind of like your guardian angel."  
"Oh." And with that she suddenly realized she was being shaken to wake up.  
"Kari!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kari!" He repeated. He was trying hard to wake her up. When he had woken up, TK had noticed at once that the digimon were nowhere in sight. But when he saw his angel lying in a heap beside him all other thoughts were banished from his mind. He had picked her up in his lap and was gently shaking her.  
"Please wake up!" he pleaded with her limp body. He didn't have to wait long because her eyes started to flutter and open. She looked up into his eyes and whispered,  
"T...K?"  
"Yeah it's me are you alright?" he asked, worry clearly written all over his face. She looked at herself and noticed she was being cradled in TK's lap. She blushed and turned away before answering.  
"I'm fine." TK also noticed the position they were in and let go of her letting her get up.   
"Well that's good, I was getting worried." He said not looking at her face. 'Dummy, you know she likes Davis so back off.' He quickly chastised himself for doing such a selfish act, like holding her.  
Then a cold voice from behind them announced her presence.   
"Good to see you're awake. Do you give up yet?" she asked  
"No" they replied simply.  
"Fine then. Meet another loyal servant of mine. She's a one of a kind. Her name is Icemon. She has much more power than that Memorymon you met before. I should warn you though she has a pretty mean Freeze attack. And her ice shards attack is the worst. Don't know what an ice shards attack is? Then let's show her shall we." Then she motioned to the other humanoid digimon, which had a blue crystalline form. She also looked like a teenager.  
"Ice shards!" She shouted and launched a painful set of needle sharp icicles at the pair. Since they had nowhere to hide they had to deal with the pain of thousands of needles hitting their bodies.  
Then just as suddenly as it had started the attack stopped.  
"Do you give up?" asked the cold voice that belonged to Shadowmon. "You know you will eventually so lets make it quick. You'll give up hope that you'll ever be rescued by your worthless friends. You'll end up dying and then who'll protect Kari? Huh?" she taunted TK. But when he refused to answer she got mad.  
"Fine! Do what you will just don't kill him just yet." She said to the Icemon and walked away. Just as the Icemon attacked Shadowmon could hear TK's statement.  
"No!" cried TK. He refused to give up. "I'll never... ever...g-give up... hope!!!" he yelled the last word and suddenly his crest started glowing. It erupted into a bright golden barrier, knocking the digimon into Shadowmon and prevented them from hurting the two children.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ohmigosh! Tai! Matt! What happened?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ha ha I'm feeling particularly evil now. What a great cliffhanger! What happened to Tai and Matt? Weren't they just at Gennai's house safely protected from anything? What is this new barrier? Review and I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.  
'Till next time!!  
REVIEW!!  
  
  
  



	6. the path ahead

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then I would... um anyways! The only thing I own is my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy!  
  
Recap!-- TK and Kari were attacked by Shadowmon's henchmen (and women!) and something bad happened to their brothers...  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
"Ohmigosh! Tai! Matt! What happened to them?" asked Sora. There had been a quick flash of light and both brothers had collapsed. The group had been advised to stay at Gennai's house until morning.  
"Are they alright?" asked Mimi who's attention was brought to the pair on the floor when she heard a loud thud. Instantly she was at Matt's side, as was Sora.  
"Yes they'll be fine but I'm afraid that TK and Kari aren't so lucky. You all know that they have a special bond with their brothers, right? Well their fainting spell just means that their siblings are in danger or were in danger." He responded summoning two large digimon who carried Tai and Matt into a small bedroom.   
"Let them rest. I have a feeling that TK and Kari will survive for the time being. Tomorrow you will head to Shadowmon's castle called hell's hall. That is where I believe she is holding TK and Kari. For now you can sleep in the rooms next to their room." He said gesturing to the now darkened room he had put Tai and Matt.   
'Tomorrow you kids will have the fight of your lives.' He thought solemnly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
^ Hours later- Shadowmon's castle (again)^  
  
By now Shadowmon was getting very impatient. She had spent the last few hours using every digimon she had to break down TK's barrier.   
"ARGH!!! Can't you fools break down a simple thing like this barrier??" She screamed, as her last resort was unable to shatter the beam of light. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She mumbled before releasing one of her most powerful attacks, Darkness Wave. With the barrier broken and the last of his energy being drained, TK finally collapsed. Shadowmon decided not to overtake them just then because she wanted much more of a challenge than some puny tired weak 8 year old. She decided to let them rest till morning. She had till then to plan her attacks on the other children.  
  
~~~~~  
  
^9:00 in the morning!! ^  
  
The children had woken up early especially to get ready for the big day and all the plans they had to do. Only one person had yet to wake up. But when Sora walked into the room, her 12-year-old personality shone through.  
"Oh, Sora!! Why do we have to wake up so early? It's only 9:00 a.m. it's too early for me." The girl complained. She was starting to sound like the girl from 6 years ago.  
"Oh, Meems. Remember we have to save Kari and TK. Matt's little brother." That got her awake.  
"Don't you forget that it's Tai's little sister were dealing with, too." She retorted finally getting up.   
"You know I heard once where jet-leg was blamed for the death of two teens, last year. I only arrived in Tokyo yesterday. Gimme a break!" she whined. But Sora had already left.  
'Fine I'm up.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
^Later that day...^  
  
After having a hearty breakfast they headed out to Hell's Hall. Gennai had given them a map and an estimate of the time it would take to get there. 7 hours. He had also told them that most likely they would meet the digimon along the way. Most likely they would be in the order that the kids digimon had digivolved in. (you understand? I.E. digivolved from Agumon-Greymon-Metalgreymon they would battle Shellmon then Etemon then Myotismon. Now do you understand? Although they wont meet all the digimon they'll skip a few digivolutions, it would take longer that way!)  
Now the group were arguing on which digimon they would see first.  
"No, it'll be Shellmon." Tai argued. But Matt wouldn't agree with him.  
"I think it'll be a Meramon." He disagreed.  
"But wasn't Meramon being controlled by the black gears created by Devimon? So my theory is that if Devimon isn't here then neither is his black gears. We can sort of narrow the list down a bit. That means that Joe, Sora, Mimi, me, and Ken will return to our normal bodies on the first try!" Izzy exclaimed, happy that he had solved the first few questions he had about this 'adventure'.   
"So who do you think it is Izzy?" asked Sora, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Oh. I think I agree with Tai. It's quite logical because him and Agumon were the first pair to digivolve to champion." He stated another theory that was about to be tested.  
"Well, your theory seems to be correct." Replied a hoarse voice from behind the group. They turned around with surprised looks on their faces. But Tai and Agumon were ready for him.  
"I guess we're the first to digivolve." He exclaimed holding up his digivice. He quickly recalled the time when it had all been up to him to save the group from Shellmon.  
"Agumon digivolve to...GREYMON!"  
"Yeah!" he shouted. Before Shellmon got a shot in he was blasted through an opening in the sky created by Greymon's Nova Blast.  
"No! Not again!" he cried out before disappearing.  
Greta job Greymon." Tai cheered when they were sure they had won. They were all happy but Matt brought them back to reality.  
"Yeah, but we've got lots more coming. Lets just keep going." He said with a slight note of sadness in his voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They had been walking at a steady pace but were still nowhere near Hell's Hall. It almost seemed like they would never reach the castle in time to reach TK and Kari before Shadowmon harmed them.  
The past digimon were forgotten because they had still yet to find another one and they seemed to have been walking for a few hours.  
No one was talking and an eerie silence had taken over the group. Finally after tapping on his laptop for quite a long time, Izzy broke the silence.  
"Well, since Hell's Hall is still about 6 hours from here. And it's already getting late I suggest that someone should keep lookout for a rest stop." He stated. The group agreed and started looking for the flattest spaces to sleep.   
  
~~~~~  
  
^Hell's Hall^  
  
Shadowmon was extremely angry when the first of many digimon had failed to harm the group of digimon heading her way. She reasoned that he was a weak digimon and any digimon could have defeated him. She was walking down a corridor and decided to 'visit' her hostages to see if they would finally agree.  
When she saw that they were still unconscious she motioned for a guard to wake them.  
"Wakey, wakey." She said in an over-done sappy voice. I have a question for you two so WAKE UP!!" she shouted at the pair.  
This instantly woke them from whatever sweet dreams they were having and brought back reality to crash down on them.  
"So, do you still refuse to join me? It's the offer of a li-"  
But Kari interrupted her.  
"No thank you. We'll never be taken over by darkness." She stated matter-of-factly. But by the time Kari had said the word "No" Shadowmon had signaled for another digimon to attack them. This one was very familiar though. His name was Darkpixiemon. (Imagine Pixiemon only all black)  
"Darkpixiemon don't destroy them just weaken them. I have some 'business' to take care of. I'll be back in an hour or so. Enjoy!" she shouted as she turned around and walked out leaving TK and Kari to face Darkpixiemon's wrath, their screams echoing throughout the castle.  
  
Will TK and Kari be ok? Who else will the others meet along the way? Will TK or Kari die from the torture? When will I get up the next chapter? Only I know the answers!! Please review! Oh, and I want you to guess which digimon they will meet next. Till chapter 7!  
Buh bai.  



	7. memories

A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then I would... um anyways! The only things I own are my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy!  
  
Review -- Tai and the others face the first of the past digimon, Shellmon. Tk and Kari are tortured some more...(sorry! But I don't want them to give up their crests to some evil digimon!!)  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
"Dark Network." Shouted the voice of the second digimon they were to encounter. It was Etemon. He had shown up out of the blue and fired an attack at the group. Everyone easily dodged it but Sora froze. Luckily Tai had good reflexes.   
"Look out!!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground just seconds from being fried. This time he was on top of her. She had her eyes tightly shut still expecting the attack to hit her. When she opened her eyes they instantly met the bright chocolate ones of the boy she loved. This made her turn a dark crimson.  
"Are you ok?" he asked his voice filled with worry.  
"I'm fine, Tai. Thanks." She replied not totally wiping the worry from his warm eyes.  
"Who are they?" asked Cody snapping Tai and Sora out of their trance.  
"It's Etemon and Cockatrimon. We met them along the way during the search for our crests." Answered Sora as she got up and dusted herself off.  
"I guess I was wrong about my theory that we would be battling the digimon we met when we first digivolved.  
"Come on Mimi. We both defeated Cockatrimon." Sora reminded her.  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Biyomon?" Biyomon was shocked when she found out that she couldn't digivolve. Mimi and Palmon had the same problem.  
"We have to remember what Gennai said. The first time, remember the first time." Sora reminded both herself and Mimi. "Try again." She shouted to Biyomon.  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."   
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."   
Tai had been watching the whole thing and as Birdramon and Togemon began to battle Cockatrimon, matt reminded him of the battle he had to do as well.  
"Um, Tai? What about Greymon?" he asked. Greymon had stayed at the champion level so that he wouldn't have to go through the whole process again.  
"Greymon digivolve to... Metalgreymon." Then Tai started to feel like his old self and took out his frustration on defeating Etemon.  
"Let's show this monkey who's boss!" he yelled.  
(Lets just say they obviously defeated them. It takes up less space and time!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minutes later they ran into yet another evil digimon, Digitamamon. Even though the new kids vowed to stay back and just watch, Yolei couldn't help herself.  
"Hey!" she cried angrily, "I thought he was nice now!"  
"Yolei, that's a digimon from the past when he was working with Myotismon." Answered Joe. He remembered the battle.  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
"Let's do this Gabumon." Matt signaled to his digipartner.  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon." But as Gennai had told them matt was still in his 13 year old body. Him and Tai had one more step to go.   
But this digimon wasn't going to give up without a fight.   
"Nightmare Syndrome." He launched his most powerful attack and matt prayed that Weregarurumon would hold up against the attack as he had before.  
Luckily his prayers were answered and Weregarurumon blocked the attack without getting a scratch. Digitamamon however would have to deal with Weregarurumon's scratches.  
"Wolf claw!" And with that the evil digimon was deleted and the remnants were sent back in time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
^Hell's Hall^  
  
Shadowmon was now furious. The children had now defeated four of the digimon she sent after them and were a few steps closer to retuning to their original forms. She knew that if she didn't get one or both of the two digidestined she had soon, they would all reunite and find a way to revive her rival and destroy her. She only had a few hours.  
'How can I get those two brats?' she thought to herself.  
"Wait I've got it!" she cried. "They'll never know what hit them."  
Then she called the Memorymon from before. The one who TK and Kari first met when they had arrived. When the digimon she had called came bustling into the room she announced her idea.  
"Memorymon, I think I have a plan to finally get those kids. Listen carefully..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
^ Back with Tai and the others. ^  
  
Davis had decided to start a conversation with Tai and Matt but didn't want to bring up the topic of TK and Kari's disappearance. So he decided to ask about their digimon.  
"Wow. So those are your digimon's ultimate forms. Cool." He said. Yolei joined the conversation too.   
"Yeah, the only other ultimate digimon we've seen is TK's." she instantly regretted bringing his name into the conversation but they were ok with it.  
"When did you see Magnaangemon?" asked Tai. He was curious as to how Angemon reached the ultimate level without TK's crest.  
"When we were battling for a destiny stone he got power from the stone and digivolved. He was awesome but you two were as well." Exclaimed Yolei.   
"Hey Sora!" Tai called out to her as he had just remembered something. "Remember when Piedmon turned us all into keychains, except he never got TK, Kari or Angemon?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he saved everyone by helping Angemon digivolve." She replied.  
"But what if we were to run into Piedmon." Asked Joe, who had been listening to the entire conversation. His question seemed to confuse the others until it hit Matt.   
"Because we don't have TK. It was his digimon who finally defeated Piedmon. He isn't here to help Patamon digivolve." He filled in for Joe. He wasn't as sad as he was before but he still refused to remove his hand from Mimi's. He felt a comfort in her presence and was thankful she hadn't objected. 'Actually she seems to like this.' He remarked to himself as they continued with slightly less hope than before.  
"Not so fast." a cold voice stopped them in their tracks...  
To be continued...  
  
Ooh now I feel even more evil than usual. Who is the owner of the voice? What is Shadowmon's plan? Will it work? What will happen?  
Oh wait until the next chapter. But when will that be up? Patience is a virtue!  
Bye!!!   



	8. the evil

REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WONT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! I NEED TONS OF REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS!!! Anyways...Woo hoo!!!! I never ever thought I'd have an 8-chapter story! Or so many reviewers. I'd like to dedicate this to all the people who reviewed my story and all the others I've written.  
  
A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then Sorato wouldn't exist!! Also they would get out the new episodes FASTER!! The show wouldn't end, need I say more?... um anyways! The only things I own are my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy! I hope you know I just paste this part from all the other chapters! It saves time.  
  
Review-- the reality of how badly Kari and TK's disappearance would affect the group hit them pretty hard when they realize that they are powerless against Piedmon if they meet him before getting the two from Shadowmon's clutches. But seemingly she has a trick up her sleeve. An ace?  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
"Not so fast."  
The kids turned around almost dreading the digimon's face they might find but luck was on their side for now. It was Tuskmon and Scorpiomon. This meant that if their partners digivolved again that Joe, Mimi and Sora would return to normal. Inside they were silently cheering. Joe was the first one to break the silence.  
"I guess we're the next ones to digivolve twice, hey Gomamon?" Gomamon nodded.  
"Birdramon?" Sora asked and got the same response.  
"We better digivolve, too." Said Mimi. In seconds they had broken the barrier and three digidestined had returned to normal.  
"Yay!" shouted Mimi and Sora simultaneously dancing around. They were glad to be back.   
"You broke the time warp." Announced Tai. Sora turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked him. He started to ask why but she interrupted him,   
"Don't worry, I'll tell you later." She said and returned her attention to the battle that had started.  
Then three attacks were fired at the same time. The rift opened up and swallowed up the remains of the digimon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shadowmon had returned to the dungeon and found the two prisoners asleep.  
"Remove her. We don't want her to ruin our plan by announcing her presence." She ordered to the Memorymon beside her. When the girl was quietly moved somewhere that would stifle her screams, Shadowmon quickly followed through with her plan.  
"Start the plan." She said to the Memorymon. He nodded and started.  
"TK. WAKE UP!!" shouted Shadowmon, instantly waking him from his slumber. He saw Shadowmon and a Memorymon. The Memorymon seemed to be holding something but he couldn't make it out. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. What he saw nearly made him pass out. The Memorymon had a hold of Kari and had a cold steel blade pressed to her throat.  
"Now I'm fed up. Either you surrender or I take my frustration out on the closest thing. Oh that seems to be your precious angel of light. Now which do you think is more precious, your freedom or her life?" she asked knowing that he had no choice but to agree.   
Shadowmon knew this because she had seen the things the Memorymon had sucked out of the two of them. She knew that a simple illusion would be enough to trick the 8 year old. She also knew he would gladly give his life just to know she would be all right. His greatest weakness was some little girl. But what Shadowmon failed to notice was that she was also his greatest power.   
"Her life means much more to me. Please don't hurt her, you win." He said solemnly. His head was down and a long trail of tears was slowly making their way down his face.  
"I thought so." She said with a hint of glee in her voice. 'With one down, the rest will fall just as easily.' She thought. She had known what his decision would be and had the two digimon that had the perfect attacks, ones that could erase any part of good in a digimon, ready to fire. Even though it was never tested on a human, she knew it would work to her advantage. When she nodded they fired. He was hit full force and had no hope of escape. Then he was hit with the worst of the attacks. She fired one of her own.  
"Now it's my turn. This is for trying my patience and wasting my digimon. DARKNESS WAVE!!" a long stream of black bats erupted from her hands. It was the same attack Myotismon had used all those years ago.  
"AAAHHH!!" TK's scream could be heard throughout the castle and woke Kari from her dream. Instantly she recognized the scream and knew what had happened. Through the darkness tears streaked her face, for never in her life had she ever felt so alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Something's not right. Something bad happened." Matt stopped the group. The instant Shadowmon had hit TK, Matt had a sickening sense of dread. The group was more or less back to normal. They had met Vademon, Megaseadramon, and a couple of others. Now everyone had been returned to their original bodies except Tai and Matt.  
Tai walked up to Matt and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I feel it to. Kid of like I've lost a part of me." He added.  
"You're right." Replied a solemn voice behind them. They turned around to find a hologram of Gennai. His eyes were filled with pity and guilt. Sora stepped forward.  
"What do you mean, Gennai?" she asked, afraid of what she might hear. But nothing prepared them for what he was about to say.  
"Shadowmon has finally overtaken one of the two digidestined she has. The other one feels like they have lost themselves. What I don't know is which one she got to give in. you must hurry before she gets the other one. I can show you an old shortcut that can get you to the outside of the castle. I'm e-mailing Izzy the map and directions.  
  
Once Izzy had the information they set off at a run towards the secret entrance.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Since Shadowmon expected them at any time she set up everything so she could perfect the downfall of the digidestined. She had put Kari into a small cage that she wouldn't be able to move in. then she lay the cage in the middle of the main foyer. When the other digidestined got there she would let them see Kari then have TK, her newest pet, have Patamon digivolve to Devimon and kill Kari. She figured this would break their spirit and they would easily be defeated. Below, the group had entered the main hall and had spotted Kari's cage.  
"Hey, look, its Kari." Shouted Tai. He started to run up to the cage that binded her but stopped short at the sound of a voice announcing its presence. He looked around the room but found nothing but themselves, cobwebs and shadows. Then from the shadows arose two figures draped in black. One was short and was wearing all black clothes. His eyes had an unimaginable depth to them yet they had lost all the life they once held. The other figure blended in with the shadows and everyone guessed her name right on the first try, but only Tai whispered aloud.  
"Shadowmon." This one word was so simple yet it held grief, sadness, pain and rage. Matt's eyes held the same emotions yet he chose not to verbalize them.  
She emerged from the shadows and they gasped as they recognized the figure at her side.  
"No! Not him." Cried Matt who couldn't hold it in any longer. It was all they could do to restrain him from attacking her. TK stepped forward.  
"Patamon, Darkdigivolve now." He ordered with a tinge of coldness to his voice. The attacks had worked but they had erased his entire personality and replaced it.   
"No!!" shouted the kids but Patamon couldn't stop TK.  
"Patamon Darkdigivolve to... Devimon" Shadowmon smiled. Everything was working according to plan. Now all he had to do was have Devimon destroy Kari and she would win.  
"Devimon, I command you to... kill the bearer of light." TK said reflecting Shadowmon's rage towards the children...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
You know how I said I felt evil last chapter well...HA!! I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger... well no I'm not but I want to be! This is the best chapter. Wow. Will TK kill Kari? Of course if he just ordered Devimon to kill her. But will something stop him? What will happen to the others if she dies? Will Shadowmon rule the world? Je ne c'est pas!! (French for I don't know) but I do!! Hahahahahaha... oh how evil I am!! This is really gonna torture you isn't it? Maybe I might reveal what will happen in this note. But you'll have to keep reading... hahaha does TK kill her? Maybe I'll tell you next chapter. Yeah I think I will! Sorry for the awesome cliffhanger but I WANT REVIEWS.   
  
Ok I'll give you guys a preview, but you better enjoy it and REVIEW!!  
  
"TK!! Are you ok?"  
"No!! Not you!"  
"You can't die on me!"  
  
Now don't you wish you had just waited for the next chapter? Now you'll be asking more questions. Also the last one isn't about who you might be thinking about. Till the 9th chapter... happy waiting!  



	9. the awakening

Because you all waited so patiently......... because you all reviewed......... because you posted death threats if I didn't.........here's the next chapter!!!!!!!! Yay! Oh and thank you for waiting soooo long!  
I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting but I needed those reviews. But I'm glad you enjoyed this story. You know I really think this is the last chapter. No maybe not but you'll enjoy it just the same. It's nearing the end and I can truly say I'll be terribly sad when I do finish it. It has been so fun working on this and I hope you'll remember it for a long time. Well I guess I have to start writing before people start strangling me. Kay--  
  
Oh yeah before you read on this is dedicated to: Hope&Light, SaintAngemon, sailormoonshadow, cherry blossoms little wolf2, Tai Kamiya, and especially Rocker_Starlight. I'm dedicating this to you guys cause you've reviewed lots and you guys inspire me to continue!! Sappy, I know but I don't show much mush in my daily life so enjoy! LOL.  
  
A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
Author's notes at bottom   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then Sorato wouldn't exist!! Also they would get out the new episodes FASTER!! The show wouldn't end, need I say more?... um anyways! The only things I own are my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy! I hope you know I just paste this part from all the other chapters! It saves time.  
  
"Devimon, I command you to... kill the bearer of light." TK said his voice reflecting Shadowmon's rage towards the children.   
The last thing they heard before Devimon attacked was Tai's devastated cry.  
"NOO!!!" the attack went right to her and was so powerful it destroyed the bars around her. Luckily though she wasn't killed instantly but she screamed all the same. It was her scream of pain that was able to free TK from the evil. The attacks hadn't totally gotten rid of the goodness inside of him. When he finally dispelled the evil he saw the chaos that had arisen. He almost died when he saw Kari's mangled body being cradled by her brother.  
"What have I done? KARI!! No!" he screamed as his clothes returned to their original green colour. When he said this Devimon was destroyed and Angemon arose from the ashes.   
Shadowmon was furious. Her plan had backfired and slapped her in the face.   
"No you fool. You're supposed to be on my side!" she screamed at TK. But the 8 year old ignored her. He ran to Kari's side but was stopped by Matt.   
"You haven't defeated me yet!!" she yelled almost triumphantly. "You have destroyed the angel of light and I still have 2 digimon left that came from the past. Meet Piedmon and Venommyotismon!" and with a spine tingling cackle she disappeared, leaving the digidestined to fight the mega digimon. TK couldn't help himself. He collapsed in the middle of the room. He knew everything Shadowmon had said was true. Kari was going to die and Shadowmon would take over the entire digital world and the real world too. All because he had fallen for a digimon trick. It was his fault.  
'I wish I could fix all of this. I wish Kari wouldn't die. I wish it was me lying there instead of her.' He thought to himself.   
"TK! Angemon has to digivolve to save us and Kari!" Matt yelled, snapping TK back to reality. Piedmon had already launched an attack but had missed.   
'I have to fix this it's all up to me' he thought and Angemon digivolved to Magnaangemon returning TK to normal. He didn't notice the change though, he was focused on the battle with Piedmon. Tai and Matt held out their digivices to Gabumon and Agumon and in an instant they were at the mega level.  
"Yeah we've broken the rift too!" shouted Tai as he watched Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon join the fight with Piedmon. Matt agreed nodding his hand. He was finally happy. He had his little brother back and safe but he felt a pang of guilt when he noticed that Tai might lose Kari. He lowered his eyes to the ground when something caught his eyes. His hand was still firmly locked with Mimi's.   
He blushed and let her go. But he got a surprise when he tried to let her go. She held on tighter. He looked up into her eyes and saw his feelings reflected through them. He gave a small smile and hugged her. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
The digimon finally defeated the last two evil digimon and sent them back to the past where they belonged. The group ran towards the little girl lying in a heap on the ground. TK got to her first.  
"Kari?" he said his eyes had started to get puffy from his tears. He couldn't stop them, though. She was just barely alive and was struggling for each breath. She carefully opened her eyes and looked straight into the boy's eyes.  
"T...TK...goodbye T..." she stuttered but was unable to finish her goodbye. All at once her body became limp in his arms and her head slumped to one side.  
"KARI!" he shouted not wanting to believe that she was gone. But the expert shattered his hopes.  
"I'm sorry but she's gone." Joe said stepping up to TK and placing a hand on his shoulder. TK ignored him.  
"No, please. Please you can't be dead. You can't just leave me all alone. Not now. I need you. I never had the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. I care about you so much. With out you my life isn't worth living. You mean everything to me. You can't leave. I...I love y-you. Please don't take her away for my mistakes." He pleaded. "Please don't leave, I love you."  
Davis decided to be daring and opened his mouth. What he said was not what anyone was expecting,  
"Um...TK, it wasn't really your fault. You were being controlled. You didn't kill her." He said getting astounded looks from Yolei, ken and Cody. The others were watching TK and Kari. Tai was the next one to speak even though his voice was barely audible.   
"My... baby sister... no...not this time. Not after what she's already been through." He said between sobs. Sora put her arms around Tai and gave him the biggest hug she could. Even though she knew it wouldn't help much she wanted to do something other than stand around. She was surprised when he fell apart in her arms.  
'I should just tell her how I feel. I don't want to lose her, too.' He thought to himself as he whispered three little words into her ear.  
"I love you." He said "Sora" he added so she would know who he was saying it to. He heard her gasp but then got the response he had only dreamed about. She held on to him tighter.  
"Oh, Tai I don't ever want to lose you." She whispered back. "I love you too."  
  
~~~And now everyone is saying "ahhh." and smiling even though Kari is DEAD!! Don't worry this isn't the end of the chapter so don't start thinking of what you are gonna say in your flames read on... they still have to meet Gatomon. Oh and this is just a little note not a scene change...~~~  
  
"What's that light?" asked Cody bringing everyone back to the moment. They looked to where he was looking and saw that all of their crests were glowing. They had been connected by beams of light to a point high above their heads. It was like the light that helped defeat Venommyotismon and Apocalymon and the one that had taken over Kari's body 6 years ago.   
Then the light spoke. Its voice was similar to Kari's.   
"Yes I am the same light that used Kari's body before. The reaction of all your crests created me. In the last minute all characteristics were shown by one or the other. Tai showed courage admitting his feelings to Sora." At this both teens started to blush. But this did not stop the light from continuing. "When TK expressed his deepest secret he showed love and sincerity. When Davis stood up to TK he not only showed courage, and kindness but friendship, too. Izzy had started to notice this light and had figured out who I was before anyone noticed I was present. Knowledge. And Sora and Mimi showed reliability to both Matt and Tai." She finished.  
Izzy noticed two missing.  
"But what about hope and light?" he asked not knowing what answer he might get.  
"Ah yes. Kari and TK's characteristics. TK, when you knew Kari was dead you still kept the faith that she would live, that there was a way to save her. You kept the hope. And as for light, here I am. I come from all of your crests. And now I will help grant a few of your wishes." She said with a smile and lowered herself into Kari's body.  
'I wish I could fix all of this. I wish Kari wouldn't die. I wish it was me lying there instead of her.' He remembered what he wished for and wondered if this light really could bring Kari back to life...  
  
Should I leave it there??? Or should I get to the good parts? Hmmm... ok you win.  
  
As the light disappeared Kari started to stir. She fluttered her eyes until they finally stayed open.  
"T...K." was the first thing she said. Tk was so overjoyed he couldn't help but lift her tiny 8-year-old body into the air and dance with delight. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. They finally had their light back.  
"What's going on?" she asked bewildered by the sudden change in mood. Then she noticed that TK wasn't evil either. "How come you aren't evil either?" she asked TK.  
His face sobered up quickly at the thought of what had happened.  
"You...y-you died before. And it was your death that changed me back. But now your alive and I couldn't be happier." He announced. "My best friend survived ME!" he shouted laughingly. He had decided to try to lighten the mood by announcing that he was ok with the fact that he had almost caused the death of his most valued friend.   
Tai was once again crying but these were tears of joy. Not only did he have his sister back but he also had Sora.  
"I hate to be the downer of the group but Shadowmon will want revenge for losing both Kari and TK and Kari's still eight. We have no idea where to find Gatomon and we also don't know how to find the digimon that can match Shadowmon's powers." Interrupted Yolei.  
"Then let's go to Gennai's." said Tai.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! They were not supposed to revive her!!! She was dead!!! I have nothing to worry about though because the digimon that can match my powers doesn't even exist!!! Ha ha ha ha!" Shadowmon cackled evilly. She obviously knew something the digidestined and Gennai didn't.   
"I better destroy them before they find this digimon." And with that she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I hope you know that when we get to Gennai's house we'll have to explain all of this to Yolei, Cody Ken and Davis." Said Sora.  
"I know." Replied Tai. He had his head on her shoulder. They were finding the walk back to be somewhat faster now that they didn't have to stop and defeat digimon along the way.  
"I hate to be a downer but what happens if we meet with Shadowmon?" asked Yolei.   
"We'll fight her." Replied TK, his voice stern. Kari was walking behind him. They had entered a clearing when they were stopped by a familiar cackling above them.  
"Well now's your chance." She hissed before she pounced at the nearest digidestined. Cody. He dodged the oncoming digimon. Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon. Since she wasn't from the past it wouldn't hurt to help the others fight her.   
"Everyone digivolve!" shouted Yolei.  
  
Yes I know it has a crappy end to it but this is where I'm cutting it off. Last chapter I wrote some stuff that would happen right? Well most of that if not all will be in the next chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'm even thinking of doing a prologue to this story so you can understand some of this. I am also planning on doing a sequel to this. If I get tons of reviews asking for it I'll start it. Hey wow no dumb questions this time! You're lucky. I'll save that till next chapter if it isn't the last one! Now on to chapter 10!!!  
  
Sayonara,  
~*blue-eyed angel*~  
  
  



	10. my guardian angel, you

I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I just never had the motivation to continue but since I'm sick today and home from school I'll try and finish it! Most likely you have just skipped this part in order to continue the story. For those of you nice enough to read this, 'YAY!!' ok then. If this isn't the last chapter then you wouldn't be reading this so IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! But if you want an epilogue or a sequel then review and tell me. Otherwise I wont continue. I'm also working on that story on how Yolei/Miyako and Ken got together in this story.   
  
  
A SHADOW OF THE PAST  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon. Oh how I wish I did. Then Sorato wouldn't exist!! Also they would get out the new episodes FASTER!! The show wouldn't end, need I say more?... um anyways! The only things I own are my characters. (I.E. the digimon I invented!) Enjoy! I hope you know I just paste this part from all the other chapters! It saves time. REVIEW!!!!  
  
Review-- nah I don't think I'll put up a review this time. You'll have to just keep reading  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
As the digimon started the battle with Shadowmon Kari hid nervously behind a tree. She wasn't frightened by the fight or the evil digimon, she was frightened that she would have to face Shadowmon with out Gatomon. 'Oh Gatomon, where are you? I need you.' She thought.   
She peered around the tree to check out the progress of the battle to notice that their digimon had de-digivolved and only Magnaangemon was stopping Shadowmon from destroying them.   
  
She ran out to try and help, but had forgotten about Shadowmon. She rose behind Kari, sneering at the child as she went to help her friends. They tried to warn her but they would be to late.  
"Goodbye, child of light. Darkness wave!!" she said as she launched her devastating attack at Kari.  
  
Kari turned around and closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain she expected. But what she really felt was so strange that she immediately opened her eyes to find that TK had pushed her out of the way and had taken the blast for her.   
In everyone's minds they heard a voice say, "and now it's time for the last wish to come true, TK."  
"TK!! Are you ok?" she whimpered and quickly made her way to where TK's lifeless body lay. By now her tears were freely flowing and already the handkerchief around her neck was soaked with salt-water tears. She picked up his head and tried to check for a pulse. She felt none.   
"You can't die on me, TK." She shouted at the fifteen-year-old. "Please TK."  
Tai came up behind her to see what had happened and gasped at what Shadowmon had done.  
"Joe, we need your help. TK isn't breathing." He shouted. He could feel the hope inside of him dying, which meant that TK was dying. He looked at his sister who had her head placed gently on TK's chest and was whispering to herself.  
"Why did you have to save me? You can't die just for me...not worth it......never knew...you were more than a best-friend...I loved, no love you...don't go now...I need you..." she whispered barely audible even to her brother who was right beside her.  
  
Just then a small figure burst through the bushes and pounced on Kari.  
"Aha! I've finally found the eighth child." It was Gatomon she obviously had no memory of after the search for Kari. She raised her paw ready to strike Kari.  
"Gatomon...please remember. Please remember me." She pleaded. It worked. Her crest shone on Gatomon and she regained her old memories.  
"Kari!" she exclaimed and lowered her paw.  
"No you fool!" raged Shadowmon. "You weren't supposed to remember!!" she screamed.  
"Kari! Gatomon needs to digivolve!" exclaimed Tai before Shadowmon let loose her attacks not caring where they hit.  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon." But when she digivolved to ultimate Kari remained unchanged. She kneeled over TK's body and hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"I need you right now, TK." She whispered. "I love you."  
As soon as she uttered those three words something strange happened...   
"Angewomon, Magnaangemon, DNA digivolve to......Guardianmon."  
"Kari?" asked TK as his blue eyes fluttered open to lock with beautiful brown ones that belonged to a familiar fifteen-year-old.  
"TK?" she replied in disbelief. They wanted to say more but Shadowmon's devastated bellow brought them back to their new digimon.  
"No!! Not you!" she cried.  
The digimon she was facing was an angel, much like Angewomon. She had Magnaangemon's eight wings, and Angewomon's outfit. (The helmet, the bodysuit and her winged glove.) Guardianmon had a beautiful golden ring that seemed to float around her left wrist. She had knee-high boots, one of which had a set of wings around the ankles (like the ones around Sakura's ankles when she uses the jump card. If you don't watch CCS then nevermind.) and a blue teardrop-shaped necklace which stood for the tears both teens had shed for one another.   
"Nightmare syndrome!" yelled Shadowmon sending a black ball of energy at Guardianmon, which she dodged easily.  
"Oh come on Shadowmon. I know you can do better. Rain of light!" Guardianmon's pendant started to glow and at once light green raindrops pelted Shadowmon's body. She screamed out in agony but refused to back down.  
"Nightmare syndrome!" she shouted again hoping it would help this time. But luck was on Guardianmon's side. She covered herself with her wings and Shadowmon's attack bounced right off of her.  
"That wont hurt me!" she exclaimed, "Now it's time to finish my job."   
She held up her left hand and fired the golden ring. It acted like a golden noose and trapped Shadowmon.  
"Ha. You think that this pathetic little ring will defeat me?" she laughed. Guardianmon just smiled to herself.  
"No I'm sure it wont but this attack will. HOPE AND LIGHT!!!" she raised her hands and all of her attacks combined to form a massive ball of energy with pink and green light swirling around.   
The energy encased Shadowmon and in seconds she had disappeared.   
The group let out a collective sigh and then started to celebrate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There. That's it. No more. The end. But if you want I can post the epilogue. It has mush and more mush. It will also have hints to the Ken and Yolei story, the sequel, (if you want one), and other stuff. Please review!!! If you want a sequel or an epilogue, or both that I want at least seven reviews. Please!! K. Till my next story!  
  
Sayonara,   
  
~*blue-eyed angel*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
